


Purring and other Strange Responses to receiving a Bullet Wound

by flamethrower



Category: Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Drabble, GFY, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-26
Updated: 2012-04-26
Packaged: 2017-11-04 09:14:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/392197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flamethrower/pseuds/flamethrower
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired by a post of sithdragn's that contains this quote from Benedict Cumberbatch about secret-sharing: “You could stick a knife in my thigh, and I wouldn’t tell you,” he said.  But he added: “Pull the hair on my head the wrong way, and I would be on my knees begging for mercy. I have very sensitive follicles.” </p><p>The first line is also sithdragn's. She is a very Bad Influence.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Purring and other Strange Responses to receiving a Bullet Wound

He may not have known he liked it until he met someone so... receptive. Responsive. Granted, he didn't think he was in a position to learn anything at the moment. Their case had gone awry in a hurry, and Sherlock, in one of his less-brilliant moments, had taken a bullet for John that John could have _dodged_.  
  
Now, instead of chasing a suspect, he was clamping a hand over a bullet wound (not serious, thank God) with one hand.  
  
He didn't mean for his other hand to be in Holmes's hair. It was quite the awkward jumble of limbs, and that's simply how things had come about.  
  
Then he realized that the body he held was purring.  
  
"What on earth is wrong with you?" he demanded. Normal people did not purr when they had been shot. Usually there was a great deal of noise and upset.  
  
"You're pulling my hair," Sherlock responded, gazing up at him with a ridiculous smile on his face. His eyes were glazed and dreamy, as if he'd wandered into an opium den and forgotten to wander back out again.  
  
"You are the strangest person I have ever met in my life," John retorted.  
  
But he didn't stop moving his hand through his partner's (delightfully soft) hair.


End file.
